The weirdest thing
by miyukiyu moth
Summary: this story is about a few young people and thay run into everyone... well thats what i call the big hit. i will tell you now that i alone did not write this story!


Narrator 1: Hey lets start a story!

Narrator 2: Sure sounds like fun!

Narrator 1: I don't know what to write about! You pick!

Narrator 2: Um… ummy… I have no clue!

Narrator 1: Freak! My horsy is sooo cute oohh oh I know! How about making it about a magical horsy with magical powers caught in the modern time because it was released by idiotic demons and it made it to the well with a jewel fragment.

Narrator 2: … okay… twitch… scary..

Narrator 1: Lets start! Ummmmmmmmm ummmmmmmm you start!

Narrator 2: I don't want to! .

Narrator 1: fine! You start!

A girl starts t run through the forest trying to keep her wings close to her so they wont get hurt. She continues running until she comes to a clearing where she sees a girl.  
"Hello, Riya." she says evilly.  
Riya sees another demon.  
" Uhhhhh? Who are you? Where are you? How do you know my name?" she asked very confused.  
"Blood demons know a lot." The girl said taking a step toward Riya. " We know who's blood is who's"  
" But who are you?" she said " And if I have to I'll fight you. I've been able to kill every demon that crosses my path"  
"My name is Shimi-gami, but must know me as Shimi"  
" oh ok but still what do you want? I travel alone and carry little so if you want anything I cant give you any thing!" she said " Oh but yes you can" Shimi said "You're life will do just fine for me"  
" No one in my life time will get away with my life. Everyone who has tried already died!" Riya said. She takes flight through the trees and builds a force field with the elements of fire and lightning.  
" Defense is your greatest ally?" Shimi said through a laugh. " you have to do better than that!" Shimi shot an energy blast towards Riya.  
The force field disappeared" that was an energy booster and no I don't!" She caught the energy blast, turned it around and aimed it at Shimi as an energy ray.  
Shimi Grabbed the ray turning into a rope. " I like whips." she said cracking it beside her. " They make good weapons"  
Riya turned to face Shimi with her tail. " and as of course so do tails." she smiled evilly, for what was to come Shimi would not expect.  
"A tail?" Shimi said " You have got to be Kidding me"  
" I've got some tricks up my sleeve also, Your not the only one" Riya Said. Her tail started to glow and light up in flames.  
"Oh great! Hey did you know your tail's on fire?" Shimi asked.  
" Yes of course I made it do that." Riya replied.  
" Here let me put it out!" Shimi sent water towards her tail.  
It splashes with a sizzle. " Now look at what you've done! You made my tail sizzle!" Riya said with a laugh. "Hey you're fun! Hey maybe we can become friends. I mean I like fighting and all, but now it is just too freaky"  
"Riya! Riya! Thank goodness I found you! I most definitely thought that was you glowing in the sky!" said an unknown male.  
"Who's he?" Shimi asked in shock "Uhh…he is….. My mate!" Riya said with a bit of embarrassment. She has never had a mate before.  
"My name is Sesshoumaru. And I am here to take Riya back to my home." he said.  
"I don't want to go I wanna live alone." Riya said," Shimi help…please." begging  
"You can leave her alone." Shimi said to Sesshoumaru.  
"Yay! And I thought you were my enemy!" Riya said with a happy grin.  
"I think it's more a love/hate relationship." Shimi said. " You are a good adversary"  
"What?" Riya said confused. She had a distinct confused look on her face.  
"Will you two stop bickering?" Sesshoumaru said, "I need to take my mate back to my home"  
" Not while I'm around!" Shimi yelled. "I suggest you leave now"  
"I wouldn't threaten him. He is one of the strongest 'full blood' demons." Riya said scared.  
" I agree." "I don't care." Shimi said. "I have just as good of a record as you do, Riya. Not one loss"  
"but…but I've lost to him. That's why I am his mate." Riya said very confidently.  
"You should leave this matter alone and keep running." said an unknown voice.  
"who now!" Shimi yelled. "This is the second time in ten minutes that I have been interrupted during a battle"  
"Uhhhhh that is my magic taking form of a male!" Riya said. " Isn't he wonderful"  
"Hey! You're my mate!" Sesshoumaru said "What!" Shimi yelled, " I'm confused"  
"I was at first also!" Riya giggled.  
"Then explain it!" Shimi yelled.  
"Why?" Riya asked.  
" Because I am confused!" Shimi yelled.  
"Well I don't know how to explain it!" Riya said. "You'll just have to ask Inu Yasha's flea!" said the magic.  
"Ok now I will take Riya with me back to my home. Goodbye Shimi." Sesshoumaru said with a grin. He grabbed Riya, Riya grabbed her magic and they left.  
Shimi stared in shock. "Inu Yasha's flea?…Myoga!" She ran off to Kaede's village.  
"Let me go I don't belong to you!" said an unknown voice\  
"What now?" Shimi thought aloud. "I already did my good deed for the day"  
"GOD. I told you I don't know who Kagome is. I never heard of him/her! Ohh whatever.  
' came the unknown voice again.  
Shimi stopped immediately. "Kagome?" She had heard of the miko before. But who needed to find her? She walked into the forest towards the voices.  
"I know you two are related I can smell it on you!" the questioner said.  
"No.. That is probably my feet!" said the I unknown voice.  
"Related?…to the miko?" Shimi asked. The voices were growing louder as she traveled farther into the forest. "Let me see….You say you don't know her but yet you look and smell just like her. No wait.. You don't look like her you're much more pretty." said the questioner.  
"But, But, ….. Oh pooie" the unknown voice wined.  
"Pretty? What kind of idiot says pretty?" Shimi asked disgusted as she came to a clearing. She kept walking towards a cliff that below was a valley.  
"Or what?" said the unknown voice.  
"You'll meet a quick and painful doom." the questioner said.  
"Naraku! What does he need from the miko?" Shimi asked looking down at the two people.  
"But, but oh pooie! I don't know this girl!" said the unknown voice.  
"Then you will die!" Naraku said raising his sword.  
"Hey! Move you idiot!" Shimi yelled as she jumped down and slammed into Naraku.  
stunned twitch twitch "uhhh"  
"Idiot run!" Shimi yelled at the girl.  
"Okay what was that for?" Naraku asked "I wasn't really going to kill her"  
"Oh spare me your lies!" Shimi yells at Naraku.  
"Alrity! Now! His name is Naraku, your name is….? Said the unknown voice.  
"It's Shimigami, what's yours?" Shimi asked 


End file.
